peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
BAMtv
BAM!tv is an American-Peppish TV channel that aired teenager and adults shows. It was launched in United States of America in March 8, 2006, Peppaland & UK in April 27, 2007, Latin America and Mexico countries, and Russia in April 27, 2009, and The Arab world in October 4, 2010, and the Southeast Asia (Malaysia, Singapore, Indonesia, Thailand, Vietnam, Cambodia, Laos, Myanmar, Philippines, Timor Leste, Brunei, and China) and Africa (used the same original American feed, with -1 timeshift) in January 14, 2020. The channel got closed in April 27, 2021 worldwide after Ultrax Media sued BAMtv over stolen programming from Animal Toonz along with BAMtv 2. Progammings English * Yo-kai Watch (American English dub, Season 1-2) (2017-present) * The Amazing World of Gumball (2012-present) * Regular Show (2014-present) * Crayon Shin-chan (English FUNimation dub) (2013-2018) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998 Original) (2008-2018) * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 Reboot) (2018-present) * Invander ZIM (2006-2016) * Ben 10 (2005 Original) (2006-2009) * Ben 10: Alien Force (2009-2011) * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2011-2014) * Ben 10: Omniverse (2014-2015) * Dragon Ball Z (2006-2010) * Dragon Ball Kai (2013-2018, 2019) * Dragon Ball Super (2018-present) * Teen Titans ''(2006-2014) * ''My Life As An Teenager Robot ''(2006-2017) * ''The Amazing Spider Man (2006-2019) * Sonic X (2012-present) * Digimon 02 (2006-2011) * Digimon Tamers (2013-2014) * Digimon Frontier ''(2014-2015) * ''Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2006-2016, 2019-present) * Fairy Tail (2019-present) * Futurama (2006-2016) * Bob's Burger (2006-present) * Transformers: Cyberverse * Rabbids Invansion * King of the Hill (2006-2014) * Kill la kill (2013-2015, 2019-present) * South Park (2006-present) Arabic * Yo-kai Watch ''(Arabic dub) (2019-present) * ''The Amazing World of Gumball ''(Arabic dub) (2013-present) * ''Clarence (Arabic dub) (2015-present) * The Powerpuff Girls ''(1998 Original) (2010-2019) * ''The Powerpuff Girls (2016 Reboot) (2019-present) * Dragon Ball Z (2010-2012) * Dragon Ball Kai ''(2017, 2019) * ''Ben 10 ''(2005 Original) (2010-2014) * ''Teen Titans ''(2010-2018) * ''My Life As An Teenager Robot (2010-2013) * The Amazing Spider Man (2010-2018) * One Piece ''(Arabic dub) (2017-present) * ''Digimon 02 (2011) * Digimon Tamers (2012-2013) * Digimon Frontier ''(2013-2014, 2015) Latin American Spanish * ''Yo-kai Watch (Latin American Spanish dub) (2018-present) * The Amazing World of Gumball (Latin American Spanish dub) (2014-present) * Clarence (Latin American Spanish dub) (2016-present) * Uncle Grandpa (Latin American Spanish dub) (2016-present) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998 Original) (2009-2017) * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 Reboot) (2017-present) * Dragon Ball Super (Latin American Spanish dub) (2018-present) * Teen Titans (Latin American Spanish dub) (2009-2012) * Sonic X (Latin American Spanish dub) (2009-2014) * Sonic Boom (Latin American Spanish dub) (2017-present) * Digimon 02 (2009-2010) * Digimon Tamers (2013-2014) * Digimon Frontier ''(2014, 2015) * ''Ben 10 (2005 Original) * Ben 10: Alien Force * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Ben 10: Omniverse * Rabbids Invansion * Naruto * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Crayon Shin-chan * [[Under Peppa's Pants!|''Under Peppa's Pants!]] (Latin American Spanish dub)'' * South Park (2009-present) Russian * The Amazing World of Gumball (Russian dub) (2014-present) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998 Original) (2009-present) * Sonic X (Russian dub) (2009-present) * Teen Titans (2009-2014) * Ben 10 (2005 Original) (2009-2011) * Ben 10: Alien Force (2012) * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2013) * Ben 10: Omniverse (2014) * Transformers: Cyberverse * Under Peppa's Pants! (Russian dub) * South Park (2009-2011, 2018-present) Southeast Asia * The Amazing World of Gumball * Sonic X * Regular Show * Clarence * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 Reboot) * Aaah!! Real Monsters * Ben 10 (2005 Original) * Sonic Boom * Mission Force One * Rabbids Invansion * Elen Aji * Transformers: Cyberverse * Steven Universe Category:TV Channels Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Channels